


Уравнение с неколькими переменными

by fioletova



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fioletova/pseuds/fioletova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нейт оставил службу, пришло время делать новый выбор.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Уравнение с неколькими переменными

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на рождественский фест на сообществе Generation Kill.

Он выбрал столик у дальней стены; над сиденьями, обитыми красной блестящей кожей, висел старый рекламный постер. Америка пятидесятых приветствовала его возвращение домой. Нейт пролистал меню, выбор тут был небольшой – кофе, французские тосты, жирные, как он помнил, с прослойкой джема внутри, омлеты с начинкой на выбор, гамбургеры, свежий сок.  
Сделав заказ, он достал из сумки карту и разложил ее на столе. Нейт прочертил пальцем дорогу от Бостона до Чикаго. В стороне синим крестом был отмечен Нью-Йорк, рядом виднелась короткая пометка: «На самый крайний случай». Он продолжил свой путь – от Чикаго Нейт провел прямую линию до Калифорнии, остановившись на Пало-Альто, маленькой, почти невидимой точке.  
В сумке низко загудел телефон. Нейт свернул карту и отодвинул в сторону.  
– Да?  
Звонил отец. Нейт ковырнул пальцем облупившийся край стола и, отодрав кусочек пластика, бросил его на пол, вытер руку о джинсы. Ему хотелось сказать, что все в порядке. Ему просто нужно было уехать на время, осмотреться, решить, что делать дальше.  
Отец вздохнул. Нейт с легкостью мог представить, как он сидит на кухне, прижав телефон к уху. Мама, наверное, еще не вернулась домой.  
– Мы беспокоимся.  
– Я знаю, – сказал Нейт, посмотрев на стойку с кассой. Там уже стояла – как он надеялся – его чашка кофе.  
– Ты хотя бы предупредил, – сказал отец. Нейт кивнул, соглашаясь – да, надо было.  
– Прости, пап, – ответил он и снова перевел взгляд на стол, бесцельно переложил с места на место приборы, замотанные в белую салфетку. Отец не стал продолжать.  
– Ладно, – сказал он, – ладно.  
– Простите, сэр?  
Нейт приподнял голову – официантка, он не рассмотрел имя на бейдже, держала в руках его кофе и тарелку с омлетом, рядом с которым неаккуратной горкой была свалена картошка-фри. Он показал взглядом на стол перед собой.  
Отец молчал в трубку, и Нейт чувствовал себя так, будто должен был сказать ему что-нибудь, обязательно пообещать, что на День Благодарения он вернется домой. Но отец кашлянул, и Нейт только нахмурился, промолчав.  
– Хотя бы напиши ей завтра, ты меня понял?  
Нейт кивнул:  
– Обязательно, сэр.  
Когда разговор подошел к концу, он спрятал телефон обратно в сумку, быстро съел свой омлет, уже остывший по краям, запил его горячим кофе. За окном начался дождь. Нейт какое-то время сидел, разглядывая машины на стоянке – через мокрое стекло их очертания казались бугристыми, неровными. Он оставил двадцатку на столе и – монетами – четыре доллара чаевых.

\---

Нейт не считал себя идеалистом, хотя знал, что у многих на этот счет было другое мнение. Он делал то, что считал правильным, как капитан Шветье делал то, что казалось правильным ему, а Крестный Отец – то, что во что верил он. Нейт даже допускал, что каждый из них понимал это по-своему – что именно считалось «правильным». Он просто никогда не думал, что одно слово может обладать таким количеством несовместимых друг с другом интерпретаций.

\---

В Чикаго он остановился в первом отеле, какой увидел. Целый за рулем давал о себе знать. Нейт расписался в книге постояльцев и сразу расплатился за одну ночь. Администратор выдал ему ключ – Нейту достался двести пятый номер, номер на втором этаже. В комнате он первым делом осмотрелся: узкая ванная, куда с трудом помещались душевая кабина, раковина и унитаз; кровать, заправленная бордовым одеялом, плотные шторы на окнах. За тридцать долларов в сутки это можно было считать вполне приличным.  
В соседних номерах было тихо, и Нейт включил радио, чтобы как-то заполнить тишину.  
В первые дни, когда он только вернулся домой из Ирака, сложнее всего было по ночам. Нейт мог часами лежать без сна, тишина казалась ему нереальной. Закрыв глаза, он видел перед собой пустыню до горизонта, высокое небо без единого облака, он почти чувствовал, как медленно скатывается пот по спине, как трет шею воротник тяжелого костюма химзащиты. Он видел уставшие лица своих солдат, они что-то говорили ему, но оглушающая тишина заполняла все вокруг, и Нейт, как ни старался, не мог разобрать слов.  
Со временем это почти прошло.  
Он не стал разбирать сумку; быстро ополоснувшись, Нейт достал ноутбук и методично прочел все новости в разделе «Америка» на сайте CNN, потом проверил погоду в Чикаго, почту он загрузил последней. Во входящих было несколько новых писем, но Нейт сразу же открыл одно, которое первым бросилось ему в глаза. Брэд, со свойственным ему сарказмом, рассказывал о своем отпуске.  
Не раздумывая, Нейт вытащил телефон.  
– Можешь считать, что я поверил каждому слову, – сказал он, когда длинные губки сменились щелчком, а потом послышалось отрывистое: «Да».  
– Я старался.  
Голос у Брэда был расслабленный, довольный. Нейт переложил ноутбук с коленей на кровать и отпихнул покрывало ногой. Оно сбилось у самого края кровати.  
– Уже пожалел о своем решении? – спросил Брэд тем же тоном. Нейт знал, что за этим вопросом не стояло ничего серьезного, они обсуждали эту тему – еще несколько месяцев назад, когда Нейт окончательно решился. Брэд был первым, кому он сказал.  
Поэтому ответ пришел сам собой. Нейт улыбнулся и потер свободное ухо, оно горело.  
– О чем именно? О памперсах или о сухих пайках раз в день?  
Брэд хмыкнул:  
– Неужели, сэр, офицерам тоже приходилось страдать от отсутствия нормальных крекеров?  
– Заткнись, – рассмеявшись, велел Нейт. – И не зови меня «сэр», я больше не в морской пехоте.  
– Однажды и навсегда, сэр, – продолжил Брэд. – Вы останетесь в наших воспоминаниях и в наших сердцах. Спросите любого морпеха в Браво-2, они все с радостью это подтвердят.  
– Главное, чтобы я не остался на фотографиях, которые вы будете менять на аккумуляторы, – буркнул Нейт. Теперь рассмеялся Брэд.  
– За этим я прослежу, – пообещал он.  
Его голос, тихое потрескивание в трубке, звуки редких шагов в коридоре заставили Нейта расслабиться. Он лег на спину, по-прежнему прижимая телефон к уху. Говорил, в основном Брэд, потому что Нейт, стоило ему замолчать, задавал все новые и новые вопросы. Что слышно от Персона? «Это может показаться удивительным, но впервые за очень долгое время о нем не слышно ничего. Не хочу волноваться раньше времени, но мне начинает казаться, что это первый признак грядущего конца света». Хорошие ли волны для серфинга? «Нейт, ты же ни черта в этом не понимаешь». И все же – хорошие?  
Брэд все-таки сдался на очередном вопросе. Он только промычал что-то в ответ и неожиданно произнес:  
– Твой отец звонил.  
Нейт задержал дыхание.  
– Когда?  
– Пару дней назад, просил перезвонить, если ты вдруг появишься. Не знаю, почему мне.  
– У них есть твой телефон, твой и Майка. Но я не говорил им об остальном, – сказал Нейт, перевернувшись на бок. Радио продолжало играть, на прикроватной тумбочке тикали часы. Нейт развернул их, поставив циферблатом к окну.  
Брэд несколько секунд молчал. Наконец, он спросил:  
– Где ты сейчас?  
– В Чикаго. Через несколько дней буду в Пало-Альто. – Нейт почти видел, как Брэд хмурится. Он подумал, что нужно было позвонить ему раньше. – Встретишь меня?  
Брэд хмыкнул в ответ:  
– Главное, не потеряйся по пути. Ты – последний оплот моей веры в командование, Нейт, не подведи меня.  
– Я больше не командование.  
Брэд перебил его:  
– Однажды и навсегда.

\---

Это было спонтанное решение, по крайней мере, отчасти. Нейт собрал сумку за пятнадцать минут, взяв с собой только самое необходимое. Родители не спрашивали его, что он будет делать теперь, оставив службу. Сам Нейт предпочитал не заводить разговоров на эту тему. Несколько дней он потратил, изучая информацию о кафедрах политологии в разных университетах: Гарвард, Стэнфорд, университет Чикаго, МИТ и Колумбийский университет. Каждый хвалил свои сильные стороны, не объясняя, что именно изменится, если Нейт поступит в один из них. В первый же год он станет на двадцать-двадцать пять тысяч беднее, это факт. Но что именно изменится? Этого никто не говорил.

\---

До Пало-Альто Нейт доехал без особых приключений. В дороге он слушал радио, всегда задерживаясь на выпусках новостей, иногда ему везло, и после них крутили хорошую музыку. Порой приходилось сразу переключать канал.  
Шоссе было ровным, и машина шла легко. На пустынных участках Нейт выжимал максимум, надеясь, что это не аукнется ему пачкой талонов за превышение скорости. Один раз, уже в Калифорнии, его обогнал какой-то парень на мотоцикле, и на какой-то момент Нейт подумал, что это Брэд.  
Но мотоцикл был другим.  
В последние дни в Ираке Брэд в деталях описал ему, что будет делать, когда вернется домой.  
– Если отбросить самое необходимое, что я сделаю в первую очередь, – сказал он, – то первым делом вытащу свой байк из гаража и на всей скорости проеду от побережья до восточной границы Калифорнии. А потом повторю.  
Вид у него при этом был такой мечтательный, что Нейт не стал спорить, хотя сам он строил другие планы, и все они включали в себя Брэда.  
– Хорошо, – сказал он, повернувшись к нему лицом. Они лежали посреди поля, земля так успела нагреться за день, что Нейт всем телом чувствовал ее тепло. – Значит, я могу не задерживаться?  
В ответ Брэд перекатился и подмял его под под себя. Это было опасно, но Нейт снова решил не возражать. Он надеялся, что никто не станет искать их здесь, а тем более – вместе.  
– Сэр, – улыбнулся Брэд, глядя на него сверху вниз. – Я всегда боялся, что они заразят вас своей тупостью, и вот – это произошло. Говорю же, если не считать того, что я сделаю в первую очередь.  
Все так и случилось потом, как Брэд ему обещал.  
Брэд всегда точно знал, что будет делать сегодня, завтра, через пять, через десять лет – конечно, при условии, что одна пуля или забытая мина не изменят его планы самым кардинальным образом. Иногда эта уверенность пугала Нейта, она смущала его, заставляя снова и снова прокручивать события в голове, искать правильные ответы, принимать решения, на которые в других случаях он потратил бы гораздо больше времени. И Нейт не мог с уверенностью сказать, получилось ли у него тогда, и, что волновало его больше, получится ли теперь.  
Мимо с грохотом проехала фура, и он отвлекся от этих мыслей. Машину обдало волной горячего воздуха; ворвавшись в приоткрытое окно, он защекотал Нейту шею.  
Достав телефон одной рукой, Нейт набил сообщение: «Почти на месте». Он не надеялся на быстрый ответ, но не прошло и пяти минут, как раздался звонок.  
– Слишком медленно, – сказал Брэд.  
– Что?  
– Ты едешь слишком медленно.  
На секунду Нейт пожалел, что Брэд не сидит в машине рядом с ним, потому что тогда можно было бы одним жестом показать, что он думает об этом заявлении.  
– Даже самые тупые саддамиты, которых мы с такой нежной заботой поставили на путь демократии и свободы, смогли бы добраться до Пало-Альто быстрее, – продолжил Брэд; судя по всему, он что-то жевал. – Но, видимо, вождение – это навык, которому не обучают на офицерских курсах.  
– Заткнись, – беззлобно огрызнулся Нейт.  
– Конечно, сэр, – тут же согласился Брэд. Однажды им придется серьезно поговорить насчет того, когда и как можно использовать слово «сэр».  
– Где ты остановился?  
Брэд назвал ему адрес.  
– Если ты будешь здесь через два часа, – пообещал он напоследок, – то я даже оставлю тебе последний холодный кусок пиццы.  
Нейт первым нажал «отбой».

\---

Нейт не думал, что ему придется привыкать к гражданской жизни, как к чему-то новому, неестественному. Но война сдавала свои позиции постепенно. Что-то стерлось из памяти почти сразу, что-то осталось до сих пор. Хорошего и плохого было поровну. Трупы вдоль дороги, пресный вкус крекеров, слепящее солнце, шутки Рея, хоровое пение Браво-2-1. До этого – его первая встреча с Браво-2. Майк по очереди показывал на каждого, Брэд, когда назвали его имя, не встал, но посмотрел на Нейта исподлобья. Нейт невольно выпрямился под его взглядом. Ему часто говорили, что сам он всегда смотрит людям глаза в глаза, что некоторых такой взгляд выводит из равновесия. Очевидно, это не действовало на Брэда Колберта. После него шел Рей, и Нейт не помнил, что именно он сказал в тот раз, но все рассмеялись. Брэд улыбнулся и, посмотрев на Нейта, покачал головой. Именно это Нейт запомнил лучше всего – его улыбку и молчаливое согласие, собственную попытку не улыбнуться ему в ответ.

\---

На парковке стояло несколько машин. Нейт оставил свою в стороне, возле кирпичной стены, отделявшей территорию отеля от города.  
Он не стал задерживаться возле стойки администратора – Брэд уже написал ему номер комнаты. Девушка лишь приподняла голову при его появлении, но Нейт поспешил уверить, что его ждут, и да, он знает, как пройти. Она безучастно пожала плечами.  
– Лестница справа по коридору, там же лифт.  
Нейт выбрал первое. Сумка мягко била его в бок, когда он поднимался, шагая через ступеньку. Новые перила еще не успели облезть, на них не было ни царапины, и Нейт подумал, что Брэд выбрал хорошее место. Это было приятно, пусть даже они задержатся тут всего на один день.  
У нужного номера он не стал мешкать и сразу постучал.  
В последний раз они с Брэдом виделись несколько месяцев назад. После этого были письма, телефонные разговоры, очень редко – видео-чаты, потому что Нейт, сидя перед ноутбуком в своей комнате, всегда чувствовал себя на пятнадцать лет.  
Все это быстро забылось, когда Брэд открыл дверь. Он выразительно посмотрел на часы.  
– Итого, два часа, сорок три минуты и пятнадцать, нет, уже шестнадцать секунд.  
Вместо ответа Нейт толкнул его рукой в грудь, заставив шагнуть обратно вглубь номера.  
Он бросил сумку возле двери и продолжил наступать, пока Брэд не уперся коленями в край кровати. Нейт начал снимать куртку по пути.  
– Подумать только, – протянул Брэд, глядя на него, – еще неделю назад я верил, что мне придется ждать целый год.  
– Ты бы приехал, – оборвал его Нейт.  
– Может быть.  
– Точно.  
Брэд улыбнулся и притянул его за бедра к себе. От него пахло мылом, пиццей, коробку от которой Нейт заметил на полу, свежим потом, хотя в номере было совсем не жарко. На кровати валялась черная кожаная куртка. Нейт упал прямо на нее и потом, слепо нашарив один рукав, вытащил ее из-под себя, бездумно отбросил в сторону. Брэд улыбнулся ему в шею:  
– Никакого уважения к чужой собственности.  
– Надо же, а я думал, ты уже смирился с тем, что мир не совершенен, – сказал Нейт, обхватив его за плечи. Брэд всей тяжестью лежал на нем, это было полузабытое, приятное ощущение, к которому Нейт заново привыкал сейчас, с каждой секундой расслабляясь все больше и больше.  
– Господи Иисусе, – пробормотал Брэд, целуя его в ухо – мокро и нарочито громко, отчего Нейт повернул голову набок и протестующее замычал.  
– Одни разговоры и никаких действий, – поддразнил он.  
На этот раз Брэд замер.  
– Никаких действий? – переспросил он с нарочитым удивлением. – Осмелюсь возразить. За две минуты я успел снять с тебя все, до чего дотянулся. Еще через две ты будешь просить, чтобы я не останавливался.  
Нейт только фыркнул:  
– Теперь ты хвастаешься.  
– Нет, – медленно сказал Брэд, прижав его руки к кровати, – просто я, как всегда, делаю то, в чем хорош. Оцениваю обстановку и, оценив, констатирую факт.

\---

Нейт, приняв решение, уже не отступал от своего. Так было с самого детства. Мать называла его упорным, отец говорил, что мужчина должен уметь отстаивать свою точку зрения. Нейт не жалел, что все закончилось так. В Ираке он отдавал приказы, в которые не верил сам, смотрел, как ошибки копятся одна за другой. Он маневрировал между командованием и Браво-2, уже тогда понимая, какую сторону выберет, если его заставят выбирать. «Ради чего?», – сказал он в ту ночь, уже не сдерживаясь. Когда репортер ушел, Брэд развернул его лицом к себе и в первый раз посмотрел так, что Нейту захотелось отвести взгляд. Брэд не позволил. Нейт этого не ожидал, но при должной мотивации, он знал теперь, одни решения даются легче, чем другие.

\---

Нейт маленькими глотками пил кофе и наблюдал за тем, как Брэд намазывает тост джемом. Рядом с его тарелкой уже валялись две коробочки из белого пластика, обе – пустые и аккуратно выскобленные изнутри.  
– Значит, Стэнфорд, – сказал Брэд. Нейт обхватил чашку обеими руками, она была все еще горячая. – А до этого МИТ, Колумбийский университет.  
– Его я вычеркнул, – вставил Нейт.  
Брэд отложил нож и с видимым удовольствием откусил от тоста. Он прикрыл глаза.  
– В следующий раз, когда в мой паек опять запихнут два пакета долбанного арахисового масла, я буду вспоминать этот тост, и мне станет легче. Я буду знать, что он ждет меня, пока я в своем вонючем костюме охраняю мирный сон добропорядочных граждан.  
Нейт невольно хмыкнул. Он готов был поспорить на что угодно, что никто в Браво-2 никогда не видел «Айсмена» таким.  
– Тебя будут ждать не только тосты с джемом.  
Брэд открыл глаза.  
– Смею надеяться, что нет, – сказал он, облизнув нижнюю губу. Нейт действительно надеялся, что никто в Браво-2 не видел «Айсмена» таким.  
Он поставил чашку на стол и откинулся назад, взъерошил волосы рукой – они успели отрасти, что было непривычно. Брэд сказал ему, что еще немного, и Нейт станет похож на самого настоящего гражданского.  
– Мне нравится МИТ, – произнес Брэд, возвращаясь к их разговору. – Но, если я правильно понимаю, то вопрос не в том, что нравится мне.  
Нейт посмотрел ему за плечо. За соседним столиком сидела семья: родители, двое детей в ярких футболках. За следующим столиком какая-то женщина читала утреннюю газету.  
Брэд молча ждал.  
– Мне казалось, я знаю, что делать дальше, – медленно начал Нейт. – Вернее, я не сомневался, пока это была только отстраненная мысль.  
– Ты никогда не боялся трудных решений, Нейт.  
Он сердито выдохнул. Брэд все-таки не понимал. Если Нейт поступит в Гарвард, то это будет один путь: два года в магистратуре, потом, может быть, докторская, или он начнет строить карьеру в политике. Он до сих пор не был уверен насчет последнего. Стэнфорд предлагал совсем другое, здесь он будет рядом с Брэдом. Чикаго, МИТ и Колумбийский университет не выделялись ничем особенным.  
– Я говорил тебе, что могу ошибаться, – сказал Нейт, переложив вилку с одной стороны тарелки на другую. – Но я не хочу ошибиться на этот раз.  
Брэд сел, скрестив руки перед собой.  
– Предположим, что ты поступишь в Стэнфорд, отучишься пару лет, потом, наверное, еще несколько, что затем?  
– Я мог бы преподавать.  
– Профессор Фик, – сказал Брэд, глядя на него с улыбкой. – Я уже завидую твоим будущим студентам. Но, увы, им придется как-то прожить без тебя.  
Нейт вскинул голову, недоуменно посмотрев на него. Брэд взялся за новый тост.  
– Я знаю, что буду делать в следующий год и через пять лет, если мне повезет. Может быть, командование убьет меня раньше, – сказал Брэд, зачерпнув ножом джем. Нейт подумал, что именно ради этого разговора он проехал от Бостона до Пало-Альто. – И я знаю, что ты пытаешься учесть меня, как еще один множитель в уравнении. Не надо.  
Нейт сглотнул.  
– Нет?  
– Нет, – сказал Брэд. – Если верить статистике, то Гарвард – лучшее, что может предложить тебе наша система образования. Школа идеалистов и гениев.  
– Заткнись.  
– Пару лет, и ты станешь новой надеждой нации. Есть, конечно, и минусы: отсюда до проклятого Бостона лететь часов пять, не меньше. И я говорил, что ненавижу холод?  
– Раз или два, – улыбнулся Нейт.  
– Так вот, я ненавижу холод, но мы морпехи, мы как-нибудь справимся.  
– Я не знаю, что делать потом, – признался Нейт. Ему хотелось протянуть руку и сжать ладонь Брэда в своей, прикоснуться к теплой, сухой коже, сжать его за запястье и не отпускать.  
– Политика? Что-нибудь еще? Может, ты даже напишешь книгу, как репортер, – Брэд пожал плечами. – Это переменные вещи, но можешь считать, что мы – константы в твоем уравнении.  
За окном несколько раз просигналил автомобиль, вокруг было шумно, играла музыка, люди переговаривались, обсуждая повседневные дела, а, может быть, что-то важное. В Бостоне осеннее солнце никогда не было таким теплым. Нейт по привычке прикусил нижнюю губу и быстро посмотрел на Брэда. Тот сидел напротив, улыбаясь, спокойный и собранный. Уверенный, что все получится так, как должно быть.


End file.
